He's returned
by KCDayz
Summary: HENRY DANGER: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER part 2 of ? Henry got kidnapped again..


_YEARS PASSED AFTER DENTON WAS THROWN IN JAIL (or was it prison? I forgot already..) HENRY AND RAY WERE FIGHTING CRIME AS USUAL BEFORE THEU GOT AN ALERT HOURS LATER._

 ** _CHAPTER 1. THE FIGHT..._** "Captain Man! Heads up!" Kid Danger yelled. Captain Man and Kid Danger were fighting an armed robber and a person with a bow and quiver. Since Captain Man was helping Kid Danger with his Archery techniques Kid Danger was right on when the guy with the bow kept shooting out. Obviously Kid Danger took cover. He took an arrow and aimed it at the ceiling.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" The guy said. "Did I? Did I really?" Kid Danger said with a smug. "Not cool kid. not cool." the archer said just as he was knocked out by a light. "Uhh... Whoops... Well he's only knocked out still breathing.." Kid Danger said... Next thing Kid Danger heard was Captain Man yelling for a little help. Kid Danger reacting with the help of his Hyper Motility shot an arrow just to make the guy release Captain Man. StunneStunned Captain Man next knocks out the robber.. "Nice shot Kid." Captain Man said. "Thanks. Been working on my shots." Kid Danger said. The cops came in wondering what happened... but not really. The Cops in Swellview always pin everything on the super-duo. "Hey. Let's get out of here before the Press arrives." Kid Danger said. "Bright idea. Lets go." Captain Man said as they both moved to the Man Van.

The duo went back to the Man Cave laughing about how stupid those robbers were. "Hey guys! How'd it go?" Charlotte asked. "Awesome" the duo said at the same time.

 ** _AT THE HART HOUSE_** "MOOOOMM!!! DID YOU SEE WHAT CAPTAIN MAN AND KID DANER DID!! THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY A-M-A-ZING" Piper yelled as Henry walked in the door. Out of smug Henry humored his sister (as annoying as she was) "What did they do Pipes?" He said trying not to laugh. Piper explained what they did.. almost with all the details. _Hmm it's surprising that she.. or anyone in fact has put two and and two together..._ He thought as he was Captain Man's sidekick for like 5 maybe 6 years now.. As piper finished off Henry got a text from Ray telling him to meet him at the Glass From The Past shop. Immediately Henry responds and gets there ASAP.

 _ **CHAPTER 2: WHAT!!**_ When Henry (I.E. Kid Danger) got to the shop he saw that Captain Man wasn't there. But being a hero he responded to the robbery...

 **WHILE FIGHTING** _ugh... where is he!? he's never late to a fight!_ Henry thought as he was pulling out his arrow and bow... Since Shwoz was designing new types of arrows.. perfected one of them. THE CAGE ARROW Kid Danger grabbed it and shot it at the ground. a car spawned pretty big. "Thank you Kid Danger!" the guy at the counter said. "Just doing my job!" He said as he took the guy out and arrested him. Henry talked with the cops for a while waiting to see where Ray was. It was starting to get dark out and Henry was getting a strange feeling in the back of his head.. But before he went back to either his house or the Cave he helped a few more people. Henry walked down a road to get to the Man Cave.

Just then Henry got jumped by three goons and a tall guy with a familiar shape..

 ** _CHAPTER 3: HES BACK_**

"Come ON! Why does this seem familiar... DENTON!" not acting surprised Henry and Denton were enemies Henry talked back and forth with him annoyed as heck that he escaped from jail. "Enough!" Denton yelled as he started to try and shoot Henry with a weird tipped darts.. as Always Henry reacted with his speed dodging most but when He got hit he realized that the darts were tipped with something strong. the next thing Henry knew was that things were fading to black... The last thing Henry heard was "Take him." from Denton.

 ** _CHAPTER 4: KIDNAPPED... AGAIN!!!_** Henry woke up and realized that he was in almost the same place as last time.. "Ugh.. SERRIOUSLY??" Henry said extremely annoyed. When Denton came out of the darkness Henry went to grab his bow and arrow realizing that Denton had took them... _Shoot. No weapons just powers.._ Henry thought that he would have this fight in the bag because he realized that he still had his communicator.. Henry thought that Denton wanted this or he just had no idea that it was there.. to be frank it was invisible.. to the modern eye anyway... The guys who kidnapped Henry went out of the room for like an hour and so Henry saw his chance and called the Man Cave... No answer... called again... no answer.. _What the flip is going on?_ He left a message

 _Guys Kid Danger here. need help Denton captured me. I have no weapons. no idea where I am. HURRY! NOW!_ "ugh... what is going on today... I know that Ray had another emergency.. Char's home sleeping and so is Jasp, Showz... No flipping clue where he's at. Showz is a crazy mystery."

"Well danger boy.. I have 'special idea's' for you. By the time you get out of here you'll be dead.."

"Aw crap.." Henry said..

 _OOOHHH CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry guys.. guess this ones out little earlier than I expected... tune in for more Henry Danger: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER._


End file.
